sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition
|genre= Fighting |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Super NES }} Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition is a 2D competitive fighting video game based on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers television series that was released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System developed by Natsume and published by Bandai in . Unlike previous Power Rangers video games, which had the player controlling the titular heroes, the player controls their giant robots (known as Zords) in this title. The developers would later use the same engine for the Super Famicom fighting game Shin Kidō Senki Gundam Wing: Endless Duel. Gameplay Fighting Edition follows the same rules and format of most 2D fighting games released at the time: the player's objective is to defeat their opponent in a best two-out-of-three match using their character's standard and special moves. The player has four basic attack buttons (two punch buttons and two weapon buttons) and a set of command-based special moves unique to each character. The player can grab and throw their opponent like other fighting games, but if two characters attempt to do this at the same time, they will wrestle each other until one overpowers the other. Below each character's vitality gauge is a power gauge that automatically fills up and resets during battle. If the player performs a special move at the exact moment the gauge is filled, their power level will increase by one level, allowing the player to perform stronger attacks. If the player manages to increase their power level a third time, the gauge will be temporarily replaced by a thunderbolt symbol, allowing the player to perform a super move during this period. There are three game modes in Fighting Edition: a Story Mode where the player fights against the computer in a series of story-based matches; a Fighting Mode, where the player against another player or the computer (or have two computer opponents fight each other); and a Trial Mode where a single player must defeat as many opponents as possible without losing. Characters There are a total of nine fighters in Fighting Edition, which are derived primarily from the TV show's second and third seasons. Only the Thunder Megazord and the Mega Tigerzord are selectable in the Story Mode and the rest are fought throughout the course of the game, with Ivan Ooze (the antagonist of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) as the final adversary. The other characters are immediately selectable in Fighting Mode and Trial Mode with the exception of Ivan Ooze, who is only playable in Fighting Mode via a cheat code given for completing Story Mode on the hard difficulty setting. Reception GamePro gave the game a mostly negative review, citing a lack of depth and originality, choppy animation, slow-moving characters, dull backgrounds, and sound effects which are mostly recycled from other video games. However, they did praise the detailed character sprites and easy controls and concluded that "True Ranger fans or beginner fighters may enjoy this simple game." See also *''Shin Kidō Senki Gundam Wing: Endless Duel'' References Category:1995 video games Category:Bandai games Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Natsume (company) games Category:Power Rangers video games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System-only games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Superhero video games